Love Like You
by MysticalMaiden22
Summary: A series of one-shots or continuations of a high school girl and a half-demon. Some of the chapters will take place in the Fruits Basket universe, the InuYasha universe or a mixture of both. Other characters will appear or be mentioned in later chapters. RxR
1. Chapter 1

Tohru sighed a deep sigh as she sat on the ground, breathing in the cool summer breeze.

Summer had just arrived and school was over for the time being for Tohru. Yes, she can finally now put her books to rest and focus on her job and her mission to find the remaining pieces of the Shikon Jewel. It was a job that took much effort, especially when your battling against those who would use the jewel for their own selfish reasons but it was nice to relax.

Especially in days like this when the sky was a magnificent blue, no clouds were in sight, the breeze was nice and you can take a moments breath.

Moments like this Tohru cherished because it gave her the time to actually find some peace. She closed her eyes and smiled blissfully before she hears a soft groan.

Tohru opens her eyes and looks down on the ground. Next to her laying on the floor was her companion InuYasha.

Tohru smiles at the sight of seeing InuYasha finally resting. It was rare for the half-demon to rest since, most of the time they were taking a break, he would wander off to look for any clues for the jewel shards or find any demons that were close by.

Watching him asleep put some ease on Tohru since she was always worried about his health.

She knew he didn't like it when she worried about him since he was half demon but, he's still part human as well and sometimes, there were times when his human self showed. They were brief but, InuYasha still bled like a human and can still get hurt even if he did heal fast.

Tohru sat on her knees and sat beside InuYasha very slowly so she wouldn't wake him. She fondly smiled seeing the peaceful look on his face.

InuYasha quietly snored, his mouth was open just a tiny bit. His hands were tucked inside the sleeves of his kimono and his sword was safely tucked inside its stash. His arms were folded around the holds of the sword making it impossible for anyone to steal it from him.

While she watched him, a small white butterfly flew in front of Tohru, catching her surprise. She giggles and watches it fly around her before landing on InuYasha's bangs.

Tohru placed her hand over her lips, trying to contain the erupting laugh coming out. She clears her throat and finally the butterfly flies away leaving her alone with InuYasha.

Tohru giggles some more before checking down on InuYasha again.

She smiles fondly and slowly traces her finger down his bang, removing a strand from his eyes.

She knows she's said this a million times but she's grateful that she met him. Before, she was recently an orphan living in the woods trying to get by without her mother. Suddenly, InuYasha comes into her life and now she can't possibly imagine her life without him.

Despite how rough he was towards her the first time they met, she still showed him kindness and even offered him friendship. Although he always complained about being stuck with her because of the mission, there were times InuYasha showed he cared for her in his own way whether it be through his actions or little gestures.

Tohru was grateful to meet InuYasha which was rare in these times since humans and demons weren't known to get along that well. But for Tohru, she knew the moment she first met him, he was good despite all of his flaws.

He protected her.

He made her laugh even if it was by accident.

In ways he showed he cared for her.

When she was at her lowest or whenever she was down, he would try to cheer her up even if it was awkward for him.

He made her feel brave in times she couldn't even imagine facing.

InuYasha stirred in his sleep. Tohru froze in her spot. She was afraid that if she moved even a little or made a sound, InuYasha would wake up. And to her relief, he didn't.

InuYasha yawns and turns to his left, his back facing her. He smacked his lips and continued to snore.

Tohru sighed in relief. She sat down and looked up at the sky.

She may not be brave or as tough as InuYasha. She may not have a sword as powerful as his. But one things for sure she'll always be there behind his back, ready to stand by his side and be there for him whenever he had problems.

Because that's the kind of person Tohru is.

* * *

 **AN: I wrote this instead of sleeping.**


	2. Chapter 2

Izayoi giggled lightly to herself as she watched her son InuYasha trying to walk away from Tohru Honda. Tohru was walking behind InuYasha, trying to catch up to him as fast as she could but unfortunately for her, InuYasha was too fast and too stubborn to slow down.

Izayoi shook her head, humorously. It seemed no matter how much he tried to avoid her, Tohru was still determined to befriend her son. Although InuYasha was annoyed, Izayoi appreciated Tohru's efforts to try and befriend her son. Ever since they moved there in the city, the neighborhood children either avoided or made fun of InuYasha. Tohru was the only one who was not frightened by the fact her son was half demon and instead tried to become friends with him.

Izayoi was grateful nonetheless for her efforts although she would lie and say she wasn't wary of Tohru at first. In the beginning, Izayoi was suspicious of Tohru. Neither of the other children wanted to be anywhere near her son, yet, this girl comes along and despite InuYasha's efforts for her to leave him alone, Tohru was persistent to become his friend. Izayoi was skeptical but examined, keeping on eye on Tohru and to her surprise she had nothing to worry about for the young girl. Tohru was sweet to everyone she met, it was like she had no mean bone in her body. She was completely selfless, yet devoted to others.

Izayoi lowered her worries and instead gave Tohru a chance to befriend her son. InuYasha, being the stubborn young boy he was, wanted nothing to do with Tohru. But Izayoi knew her son was glad he finally found someone, other than his mother, to treat him like everyone else despite his demon heritage. Although, he had a tougher time showing it but, Izayoi knew he got that from his father for he was a man of few words.

At the thought of her late husband, Izayoi smiled, remembering the days they spent together, to the day they met till his ultimate sacrifice to save her and their newborn child.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she hears InuYasha shout at Tohru.

"Leave me alone, Tohru!"

"But I want to play with InuYasha! Please? We can play tag or even play soccer!" Tohru suggested hoping she would finally be able to play with InuYasha today. She's been trying to get him to play with her for a while now and she was determined to have InuYasha have fun for once. Neither of the neighborhood kids ever invited him to play games with them and it was unfair to Tohru. She understood how it feels not getting involved with any of the games the other kids play so she was always lonely playing by herself. But she wasn't going to let that happen to InuYasha, not on her watch.

InuYasha stops walking causing Tohru to accidently bump into his back with her nose. With a small 'oww', Tohru took a step back and rubs her nose. InuYasha turns around to look at her and says, "You can't run fast and your kicks stink."

"W-well, how about hide 'n seek?" She suggested hopefully, hoping that maybe he'll play hide 'n seek with her instead. "I can hide while you find me. What do you say?"

InuYasha sighed but thought it over. Hide 'n seek always looked fun whenever the other kids played it at recess or at the playground. He always wanted to play it but none of the other kids ever allowed him. Now Tohru was suggesting they play it and honestly, he couldn't say no to her. When will he ever get another opportunity to play hide 'n seek if he refused? He won't get anther chance ever again.

So, making up his mind, InuYasha said, "Okay, fine. We can play hide 'n seek. But you have to hide well so I can't find you, alright?"

When InuYasha agreed to play with her, Tohru brightened up with joy. Squealing in happiness, she hugs InuYasha much to the surprise of InuYasha and his mother who was watching from the background. InuYasha's entire face turned a bright red and his ears perked up in shock. Quickly regaining his consence, InuYasha shoved Tohru away from him and faced his back to her. Tohru tilts her head in confusion, wondering about InuYasha's sudden reaction.

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha clears his throat and says, "L-lets go, yeah? We don't have that much time until sundown so lets go." He grabs her hand walks her close to the playground. Tohru looks at their hands connected and softly smiles to herself.

Where she sat, Izayoi smiles to herself seeing her son finally get along with a human. Izayoi closes her eyes and claps her hands together, seeking in the serene atmosphere around her.

' _Dear, watch over these two. I hope in the future they become true friends and I hope that someday, InuYasha can find the strength to open up to Tohru. And I pray that their friendship blooms into a strong bond someday.'_


End file.
